


Cookie Cutter Christmas?

by DdraigCoch



Category: Gundam Wing/AC
Genre: M/M, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-09
Updated: 2010-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-11 15:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DdraigCoch/pseuds/DdraigCoch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Title:</b> Cookie Cutter Christmas?</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cookie Cutter Christmas?

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Cookie Cutter Christmas?

**Title:** Cookie Cutter Christmas?

**Advent:** #2

**Prompt:** Zechs/Duo, Cookies

**Requested by:** Me

**Disclaimer:** Not mine! Just playing with them. I make no money from this and mean only to help spread christmassy joy. Don't sue, or Santa will leave you coal!

**Note:** Written for mt livejournal Advent Challenge, where you can find the rest of the fics in order. Total, utter and complete fluff. Brush teeth before and after reading to avoid cavities.

* * *

When Duo had invited Zechs to spend Christmas together with him, he hadn't even expected the blonde to say yes much less to come home to his cramped little apartment, with precious little of Christmas Eve left, to find him already there. Still the sight of a pair of boots not belonging to him made him feel a little fuzzy inside and brought a soft smile to his face. Christmas Eve was a busy day for all of them, what with marking the end of the war and all the extra guards needed so that the great and the good could swan about looking solemn for the cameras, and that included Zechs. He was pretty much expecting to find him passed out on his old sofa, or maybe even curled up in his bed if Santa thought he'd been a particularly good boy. Duo bounced inside, all set to wake Sexy Zechsy up with a kiss and maybe the creative application of some of those decorations he hadn't gotten around to actually decorating with yet... And stopped cold almost as soon as he'd closed the door behind him.

Wide violet eyes ranged over the transformation of his apartment, from the spray snow on his windows depicting a cheery little yuletide valley scene complete with a city in the distance and children having a snowball fight in the foreground, to the brightly decorated artificial tree taking up residence in the corner that divided kitchen from living room. Brightly hued paper chains that seemed to have been made out of newspapers and coloured hung from anywhere on the low ceiling where they would be unlikely to hit the head of any meddling blonde guests. Just how long had he been here? That was when the smell hit him. It wasn't familiar to him, but he knew it. It wasn't sweet, exactly, but it was delicious and warm and somehow made him think of those commercials he'd sometimes seen on TV with large families happily pestering a brightly smiling mother-type. He sniffed again, frowning softly as he scanned the room.

"What the – Zechs?"

The blonde stepped out of Duo's bedroom, retying a daisy yellow apron around his neat waist. Duo had a moment to take in the 'Define Naughty!' legend before those intense nail blues were on him, a little wide with surprise and... was that embarrassment? Chagrin, at least.

"Ah... Merry Christmas?" He offered with a lopsided smile, finally moving out of the bedroom door. The ex-God of Death couldn't take his eyes away from the very faint blush staining only the tops of his boyfriend's cheekbones. He hadn't even known it was possible to make the Lightening Count blush, let alone that he could look so damn adorable doing it.

"If this is a hallucination due to spiked punch from the party – then I wanna find the one who did it and give them a big kiss!" Duo laughed brightly, dumping his bag and coat at the door without a second thought, leaving him free to give Zechs the welcome he deserved. The blonde had stumbled briefly as he caught the pouncing man, but it didn't seem to dampen his enthusiasm for the kiss he received. He probably would have received his 'thank you' right there in the kitchen too if a shrill little bell hadn't cut right through the mood like a knife, surprising the over enthusiastic brunette into pulling away. "What the fuck was that?"

"Cookies." Zechs answered his baritone even huskier than usual as he gently disentangled them and set Duo down on the floor once more. Licking his lips distractedly, he followed his boyfriend with a very appreciative gaze for the tight black jeans he was wearing. Especially when he bent to open the battered oven and retrieve the tray of freshly baked cookies. This just had to be some kind of weird drug induced hallucination.

"Wait... you bake?" Duo wasn't sure if he should be laughing or pinching himself. "Who are you and what have you done with Zechs?"

The playful slap to the back of his head assured him that all of this was very real and got a surprised giggle out of him. Zechs just shook his head and went back to trying to get his cookies off the tray. Somehow they'd turned out both burnt and gooey.

"I got bored waiting for you, so I decorated. And then you still didn't arrive, so I made cookie dough," The first cookie came free of the tray and took half the grease paper with it. With an irritable sigh he declared the cookies a loss and dumped the whole lot into the bin. "And the world's first runny, caramelised, choc chip cookies."

"They smelt good anyway." Duo chuckled, wrapping his arms around the tapered waist from behind. Cold hands snuck under the apron and shirt to press against flinching but oh so snugly warm skin. "The apron?"

"A gift from Noin. Are you planning to let me go anytime soon?"

"Mm... Maybe." Balancing on tip toes, Duo rested his chin on one broad shoulder and nuzzled the long blonde hair with a grin. "Don't suppose you've got any of the cookie dough left? Or any mistletoe?"

The smile the Lightening Count sent him as he twisted around in his arms sent an entirely too pleasant jolt right down his spine and to his groin.

"What did you think I was doing in the bedroom?"


End file.
